Currently, transport pallets such as so-called europallets are used having normed dimensions such as 80 cm large and 120 cm long comprising a support surface and support beams arranged beneath said surface, the assembly being currently fabricated by nailing wooden shelves across longitudinal wooden beams.
This pallet system is relatively heavy and inflexible as far as storage and assembly are concerned and the object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate these inconveniences and to provide in particular a pallet system which comprises the following advantages:
The pallet according to the present invention should be as easy and as quickly mounted as possible, without the necessary use of any special tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pallet system which permits easy and rapid disassembly of the various components of the pallet.
Further, the various components of the pallet should be susceptible for an undetermined number of re-uses between which the pallet may be or may not be disassembled and reassembled for the next use.
Finally, the pallet system according to the present invention should provide the possibility of being stored in small space and, above all, the pallets should exhibit a considerably reduced weight compared with the traditional wooden pallets in order to permit substantial savings of transport costs, in particular for air transport, without significantly increase their cost.
To the contrary, the production cost should be as low as to justify one time use of these pallets.